


Fluent 1Shots - Country Boy

by KiltedGuy



Series: Fluent Oneshots [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Farmwork, Fluent AU, Half Naked Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiltedGuy/pseuds/KiltedGuy
Summary: The Hopps farm is a busy place. Everyone, even the guests, are expected to help out.Something Judy and her female family members take full advantage of.Vulpine<\strong>Lapine<\em>





	Fluent 1Shots - Country Boy

Technology is a wonderful thing.

With it, the quality of life for all mammals has improved, from communications, to transport to even food production.

But it's not infallible.

The Hopps farm was one of the largest in the Tri-Burrows area, and as such possessed fleets of vehicles, barns of equipment, miles of piping and cables and it's very own dedicated staff meant to maintain these features, all born within the family.

But as anyone who has to maintain a system, or a vehicle, or the plumbing can tell you, nothing is infallible. When the fancy gadgets fail, it's back to good old fashioned hard work to keep the farm going. As such, it's common practice for there to be "Rustic Days" where the duties for the day, all of them, were carried out without the aid of technology. Randomly announced, often at a whim by the Hopps Patriarch, everyone was expected to chip in, guest or not, regardless of age.

Or Species.

Judy leaned against the railing separating the porch of what was affectionately known as one of the "recharge stations" from the fields, a can with two differently coloured straws dangling lazily from one hand, biting her bottom lip gently. The soft creak of old, but well maintained wood announced the matriarch of the family, a similar can clasped in both hands and arms resting on the railing.

One by one, several of sisters and a few nieces, joined them, staring out into the field intently. From time to time a small sigh would flutter out, more than one tail twitching erratically. Eventually, Bonnie raised her can to her lips and softly mumbled after a drink.

"Okay, he has to know we're here..."

Judy gave a happy little sigh, the tip of her straw chewed into a slot.

"Wind towards us, Sun behind us. No scent and without sunglasses he's blind at this range. I suppose he could hear us..."

She trailed off to smirk as several gasps rose up around her, resting her chin in her palm.

"... but it's unlikely."

In the middle of the field a blob of deep russet fur walked among the deep gold of  the stalks retained for straw. Save for the deep blue of the shorts she had found in his size, his body was completely exposed to the elements, sickle in one hand. Despite the lack of experience, he worked the field well, life before and after meeting Judy giving him passing knowledge of carrying heavy weights and bending down repeatedly.

One young enterprising cousin was bartering the use of her binoculars for future favours as Nick's pelt rolled like liquid over his muscles, an older sister had to cover her mouth as she let out a soft moan while he stretched out his arms, and even the youngest niece was, unconsciously, mapping details that would become  _very_ useful during her puberty years and beyond.

"Aren't you a little... well, worried? About your sisters...  _hmmm_.... ahem, your sisters just... ogling him so?"

Every set of eyes flicked over to Judy and away again before she could catch them, the bunny officer grinning widely.

"I have spent the last ten years being teased, mocked and bullrushed about my lack of boyfriend or mate. Prude, Spinster, Crone... heard it all."

Her grin only widened as Nick, with freshly tied bundle of straw over his shoulder, showed just what an active lifestyle could do for a male, greedy eyes soaking up his sweat-damp fur revealing the well defined musculature beneath.

"So having those same sisters  _Agatha, Bagatha, Tabitha_  practically drooling over my Buck is just sooooo much sweet revenge."

 Three of Judy's elder sisters around the back of the crowd flushed a little, one opening her mouth only to have it covered by the other two, shaking their heads. They had learnt, far too late, that giving Judy any kind of ammunition was inviting disaster.

The does, most married, some not, sipped and stared for another ten minutes before a voice called out, sending each and every one turning round, hushing the newcomer loudly.

A surprised Stu was grabbed by his wife and pulled over to the small cooler holding the cans of soda, finger pressed against her lips.

"What on earth has gotten into... is... is that your buck Nick? What are you... staring... at..."

Stu turned to look out into the field, just as nick lifted a barrel up from one of the outdoor faucets, eyes closed as he poured water down over himself to drive away the heat. His damp fur clung even tighter to the wirey cords of muscles on his slender frame and, in unison, Bonnie and Stu tilted their heads to the left, the matriarch mumbling quietly.

"I cannot avert my eyes..."

A can was pushed into his hand, and he was halfway to opening it before blinking and shaking his head firmly.

"What am I... Girls! Back to it, come on!"

The crowd was, reluctantly, dispersed, leaving the Hopps parents and Judy, Bonnie giving her husband a knowing smirk. As Judy grabbed a pair of drinks and headed into the field proper, Bonnie folded her arms in front of her flustered husband mumbling to himself.

"Must be some kinda foxy voodoo or something..."

"Oh don't even start with me Stu Hopps. Everyone in school knew about you and Adrian Haremann."

The smirking mother walked off with her stammering husband in tow, trying to dig himself out of the rapidly deepening hole he was in.

"I don't... I wasn't... It was just experimenting!"

"Oh yes, that's right dear... experimenting for a year until he moved away."

Stu rubbed his head in defeat as he and his wife turned to look back at their daughter and her choice of mate, the fox easily lifting and spinning the smaller rabbit despite his labour.

"Besides... Judy's leant me this catalogue from the city... I think you'll be interested in some of it..."

\------------

Nick grinned around the neck of his bottle as he rose his hand over his eyes, squinting at the small building, Judy going into great detail about how sweet vengeance could be after so long. Catching his breath, the damp fox spun in place and bowed low to the mischievous bunny dramatically, winking at her.

"I live to serve darlin'."

"That so..?"

Setting aside her drink, she reached up and gently tugged Nick down by the muzzle, whispering softly into his ear.

" **Then why don't you carry me back to the** _Warren_ **and we can give my sisters something to really be jealous about...** "

Nick's fur bristled from ear to tail tip before suddenly slinging a laughing Judy over his shoulder, power walking back to the Guest room, his tail swaying widely the whole trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Spicy Nick trend on Tumblr. Nick is clearly a case of "Even the Guys want him".
> 
> Admit it. There are a few of you out there reading this right now.
> 
> Dubious cannonicity, but what the hell.
> 
> I. Regret. Nothing.


End file.
